Nightmares
by koolaid smile
Summary: Summary: Everyone has a nightmare...either one that replays itself constantly in your sleep, or just many nightmares that cascade throughout your head to where you can't even remember how many you've had. But in Kagome's mind it's a mixure of both...someo


**Night-mares**

Disclaimer: Ofcourse I don't own Inuyasha!It's already copyrighted!Like I really wanna go to jail...or doI?

BY: Koolaid Smile--obviously

Chapter 1: interupting sleep

_I love you..._

She had told him this, and expected an answer that she realized would not come from him.

Why?--Why was she so foolish to let her heart run-away with her, she figured she couldn't help it. She was told by her mother many times before that you can't help the ones you love. But still it seemed to be a night-mare, a bad movie re-playing itself over an over in her head countless times during the night. She would say her fatal words_I love you..._and he would just stare at her. Theburning of the tears made her eyes sting to what seemed no end. Then everything had become a blurr, she hadn't expected_him_to hurt her, but he had, and she couldn't denie it now.

Kagome awoke. The night-mare still lingering with her concious mind. She wiped the doused sweat from her head and got up. She was sad--beyond it even. She seemed to be greiving in her own way, but she wasn't quite sure for what. Even though this depression that was layed thick around her senses, she knew she had to live her life as normal as possible.if normal was possible.

It had happened so long ago, that she wondered if it would ever leave her. What if it was a scar that would only reveal itself to her, and then it would re-open if she ever saw him again. Oh Lord, what was she thinking! Why would she EVER lay her eyes on him again! He had hurt her to no extent, and for this she knew she couldn't forgive.

Sesshomaru had awoken, slowley he took in his surroundings. Where was he? He wasn't at his castle, that was certain, but he also seemed to be in no danger. He looked around again and tried to clear his blurred vision. He felt some substance on him, something wet and almost sticky. It was dark and thick--BLOOD. He tried to stand but quickly realized his right leg had been in severe condition, so he gradually let himself fall to the ground. Then the memories had flooded in, over taking his strong senses. He had fought, but who. And where was he? So many question couldn't even begin to be answered. Then he realised he was in a cave, not just any cave but the cave Naraku's body had layed in once before. It was raining when he, Rin, and Jaken had came to the cave. Rin had begged him so mercfuly that he gave in and said to rest here. RIN--JAKEN! Where were they! He could not sense or smell either of them in the cave or even serounding it! Sesshomaru felt panic, an emotion he hid so well like the rest of them. Panic of the well being of that stupid human and yokai. What could have happened! Then the fight re-played itself to him, to remind him of the dirty deed that had taken place. --THE PREISTESS--

She layed battered but certainly not broken. Sango opened her eyes to be surounded by mist. What was going on here? Then she saw him...her brother, kohacu. She tried to call for him once but could not here anything, not even her own desperate cries. Miroku! She thought she just saw him, or atleast a glimpse of him. Him and Shippo! Now she thought she saw both of them. Miroku, Shippo, and Kerara! She knew it was them but what were they doing? Didn't they see that she was all alone and needed them? Didn't they see HER?

_I love you..._

What was going on? She had said it, but he couldn't answer her. He wanted to answer her but a solemn picture of Kikyo danced in his mind. What could he say? She loved him. But he did not love her. Not the way he wanted to love her. And he knew he couldn't give into her without being dis-honest to himself, and his love...his true love. When did this start! When did she start to reveal such things to him, and why couldn't he just lie, and then deal with the consiquences later? He knew why...because he cared, he didn't seem to care as much as her but ,oh, he cared. He knew if he told her the truth, or said nothing back, it would hurt her. But lying to her and going along with this sharade would break her...and her heart. He couldn't bare to think he would be the one to ruin such a caring and generous soul. Kagome was the definiton of life...and he wouldn't take LIFE away.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Naraku chuckled maniacly as Kagura and Kanna watched on.

"I have them now! All of them, and they have no idea!" Naraku stood before the floating bodies of his enemies. All laying helpless, in an unbreakable sleep, controled by him himself.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Miroku, Shippo, Koga--all of them side-by-side floating almost life-lessly.

"Naraku...what exactly is your plan...?" Kagura broke into his little laughing fit.

"They, my dear, are in a trance...a place between LIFE and DEATH...a limbo, that is controled by me..! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha--"

"I realized that all ready, but what exactly is your...PLAN?"

"Well aren't you the nosey one! They are having eternal dreams, but the best part is...they think their awake!"

"AWAKE!"

"Yes, they believe they are awake, and are living their everyday lives..."

"But the young girl...Inuyasha's wench, you know nothing about her home-land, or her everyday life..."

"Thats the best part! I don't need to, their minds are being minipulated, their doing my work for me!" Naraku said with utter glea. "They are taking things they've done, or wanted to, or said, or heard, and puting it into a constant night-mare, soon, they will turn on each other...because in each night-mare one of them is screwing the other over big time with secrets and lies..."

"Will they ever awake?"

"...In time, the trance will have drained to much of my power to be maintaned correctly...and yes, I will have to let them out of the trance...but I will have time, they stay un-concious for an hour or two, giving you--"

"Giving me just enough time to put them where they belong..." Kagura finished his sentence with realization. Relization of the death of all in the room. Naraku started to explain further of what she already knew.

"When they awake, they will have vegence in their hearts, or even sadness to the point of suicidal attempts. And once the smoke clears...no one will be standing but me!"

The room grew dark around his evil gaze as Kagure and Kanna exited.

"Lord Sesshomaru...Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin looked around. It was a never ending darkness that surrounded her. Where was she? Why wasn't her Lord there to protect her? She remembered now...he had left her by herself. Tears now fell freely from her once happy face._why would Lord Sesshomaru do this to me! _She was alone in the darkness again, the way she startedoff before she had met him, and after everything she knew was killed. Suddenly a streak of pain went through her chest. She could feel her heart break, slowly but surely, it broke. Like a twig snapping under the preasure of gravity. She was alone, and it was because of HIM!

What have I done? Why did I_kill _her? I know of her being a re-encarnation of myself, and I knew that the one called Kagome had the powers of a preistess aswell, but she was of no threat to me. How could Inuyasha do that to me? She had done things to him that shouldn't be forgiven, atleast not right away. He had back-stabbed her like she had done to him...but still she had no right to kill Kagome...she had no right. I would have to tell myself that if she wanted to stay sane. What was wrong with her? And why wasn't she paying attention to the task at hand...why wasn't she paying attention at all? Now Kagome was dead and Inuyasha would surely not forgive her, or come to the depths of hell with her. What could she do now? More importantly, what _would _she do now?

"Where could they all be? I have searched the sprirts many times and I can't see nor feel any of their beings. If Kagome had gone to her own time, that would explain her not being present but what about Inuyasha and the rest of them?" Lady Kyaite spoke freely to what seemed to be only herself, but no, she wasn't alone.

"I'm not sure Kyaite...haven't seen them either..." Myoko the flea spoke back from her shoulder.

"I know why you don't know where they are!" Kyaite yelled at him as she waved her wrinkled fist in the air.

"Uh...Why...?" Myoko was hesitant because of her sudden outburst of anger.

"BECAUSE YOU AND YOUR COWARDLY WAYS!" She spat with venom. "They were probably in a battle, and you thought you were slick, and could get away without being noticed!" Kyaite rambled. As she spoke on she started to pace slightly. Myoko wasn't sure what was happening, frankly he wasn't even listening, all he cared about was getting away from this crazy woman, and little did he know, she was complaining right now about how he tries to sneak way when things get tough. Boy, was he in for it!

"and you probably---" She rambled further and stopped because she saw Myoko trying to run away on the ground. "HEY! MYOKO, WHAT IN THE UNIVERSE DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! HEY, HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY FROM ME, YOU COWARDLY LITTLE FLEA, YOU!" Kyaite then started to pace after him.

"Oh no! She's gaining on me! Inuyasha and Kagome better get back here soon with the others or i'm done for...I never knew the old woman had it in her...---" Myoko said in almost more than a whisper as Kyaite yelled even more.

"I'm going to get you, you rotten flea, you!"

"Ahhhhhhhh" he screeched almost painfully as Kyaite ran after him.

_i'll kill him..._

Pain vibrated through Koga's body, His mind would not let him forget what had happened...

FLASH BACK

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON HER!" Koga had yelled from his prison. But he did not listen he only was going to violate her further.

"I swear on my dead pack and her withering soul that if you dare touch her, i'll, i'll...--"

"You will do nothing of which you speak, your a mutt, and you will not see her again!" Sesshomaru had told him

OVER

Lord Sesshomaru, of the west, had never played a big part in Koga's plans. The only things standing in his way were Inuyasha and Naraku, neither of which had infuriated him more than Sesshomaru had. Sesshomaru had first slayed his pack without reason or mercy, then in-caged him in a cell all alone, only to be informed by the basterd himself that Kagome was going to be raped then killed at the hands of him! And after all that, after all of the things he did...he beat him, ruthlessly, and hard. And now he layed in an abandoned feild to die by himself with only those memories...

_i'll kill him..._ he thought once more as he fell un-concious

"It's working, my plan is working!" Naraku screeched to Kagura.

"Look...they are already turning on each other, and it's even more glorious, because some of them have the same enemie! Koga is after Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru is after Kikyo, Kikyo is after Inuyasha and thinkis she has killed Kagome, and Kagome...oh, she is after herself in a way, I think she will be the first for suicide..." He said as he looked into the crystal ball that showed him all he needed to see.

A/U: Okay...it's a little ruff around the edges, but you liked it...right? Well review so I will write Ch. 2 sooner. for me to write the next one I need atleast 5 reviews. C'mon people, 5 reviews isn't that hard! okay, buh bye for now.


End file.
